


I Like it

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [81]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: You’ve always loved it, you still do. Only this time, its different than it used to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble. Based on the song “S&M” by Rihanna. I tried to type in a different point of view (or whatever you call)

_“‘Cause I may be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it.  
_ _Sex in the air, I don’t care, I love the smell of it.”_

The scent hung in the air, thick with what you’ve been doing. You don’t mind, it reminds you so much of what your body craves. The scratches down your back reminds you so much of what you enjoy with your lover. It used to be you didn’t care who you fucked. Almost any girl that so much as looked at you, you were ready to lead her away to gain their body and the heat that they offered you. Of course, you had your standards, right? That’s what you’ve always told yourself. Nothing but a lie now. Not that you’ve gone back to your old ways.

Now that you look back with all those girls, the scents they gave off as you fucked them doesn’t compare what you get to smell. No, you think as you breath in what the canine beside you gave off. The musk scent, your scent lying below the surface to deter anyone from getting closer your lover. Your partner.

You can’t stop the pang in your chest at that thought. No matter how many times you try to think about nearly losing him, you always count yourself lucky. You tell those who ask nothing but lies. After all, why should they know what only you and your lover know? No, it was only you and him, struggling to get past the stigmata of others thinking you’re dating a monkey. You can’t chance the possibility of others finding out what your lover is.

You catch the stirring of your partner, leaning in to catch the scent the heavyweight gave off, smelling much better than the scent you used to love. Swallowing past the growing lump in your throat, you hope that the male wouldn’t wake up and see the emotion that was crossing your face.

No, you tell yourself. Its better to let your lover think that you haven’t changed. After all, you’ve got to prove to yourself that you’re a better lover than the one Shirou remembers. You’ve got to use all the knowledge you have and some you don’t.


End file.
